Souviens toi d'hier
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Souviens toi d’hier. De l’époque où tu étais insouciante, où tu pouvais aimer, désaimer, à volonté… Parce qu’après avoir lu, tu ne la regarderas plus jamais comme avant… Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Vala, une tite histoire un chouille tristoune... **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'école Poudlard ne m'appartiennent pas, m'appartiennent uniquement les personnages de Mélanie et de Morgane. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Souviens toi d'hier. **

Partie 1. 

_Sirius a toujours été quelqu'un de profondément lunatique, un jour heureux, le lendemain malheureux, et je dois dire que longtemps cela m'avait perturbé, au point même que j'avais fini par baisser les bras, et l'accepter tel qu'il était, simplement… _

C'était comme ça que cela commençait. Morgane cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois… Sans doute y avait-il eu un autre journal avant celui-ci.

Être de corvée de nettoyage. C'était la punition que sa mère lui avait infligé, pour la punir de ses résultats scolaire déplorable… Comme ci elle en avait quelque chose à faire, ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était chanter. Et ça, jamais sa mère ne le comprendrais, elle se mettait dans une colère noir dès qu'elle abordait le sujet, ce qui provoquait de violente dispute entre mère et fille, et souvent cela conduisait à ce genre de sanction…

Nettoyer le grenier. Et sans magie en plus. Non mais vraiment, elle l'a prenait pour sa boniche ou quoi?!

À seize ans, Morgane Magdalena en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça, surtout de sa mère, cette femme âpre, et strict, qui ne connaissait dans la vie que le travail et l'acharnement, et elle n'attendait qu'une chose avec grande hâte, celle d'avoir dix-sept ans, et de pouvoir arrêter ses études.

Bon, c'est vrai que finalement, le fait d'avoir à ranger ce grenier lui avait apporté beaucoup. Et ce beaucoup se tenait dans ce petit cahier en papier, qui semblait avoir appartenu à sa mère, dans ses jeunes années - elle se demandait souvent si la femme qui l'avait élevé avait été jeune un jour, elle en avait dorénavant la preuve.

_C'est peut être pour ça que je ne lui en ait jamais vraiment voulu. C'est vrai, comment voulez-vous reprocher à un homme a qui il ne reste que ses amis pour le soutenir… Rien. C'est simple, vous ne pouvez pas. _

Que les choses soit claire cependant, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était curieuse de connaître les expériences amoureuse de sa mère ou de voir quelle genre de bêtise elle avait pu faire autrefois, non, c'était simplement pour connaître un peu mieux sa _génitrice_.

De nombreux point avait toujours été sombre dans le passé de sa mère, que ce soit sa scolarité à Poudlard, ou sa rencontre avec son père, celui là même qui avait toujours été absent de la vie de la jeune femme…

Pendant de nombreuse année, elle avait harcelé sa mère de question : qui était-il, où était-il, pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elles… Elle s'était, et ce à chaque fois, heurté à un immense mur. Mélanie Magdalena n'avait pas d'amis datant d'avait leur implantation aux États Unis, elle n'avait jamais chercher à les contacter et interdisait à sa fille de poser quelconque question sur son passé.

Morgane avait du ce débrouiller seule, caressant du bout des doigt l'espoir qu'un jour, ce formidable père, qu'elle chérissait en secret reviendrait la voir, la serrait dans ses bras, et ferait toute ces choses que faisait les pères de ses amies.

Mais il n'était jamais venu, et ce désir de le connaître s'était transformé en acharnement.

Ce journal intime était un cadeau bénit des dieux.

Elle ne savait pas encore qui était ce _Sirius_ dont parlait le document, mais elle allait le découvrir, coûte que coûte.

_Alors même que je savais qu'il me mentait, qu'il me trompait, ou tout ces autres choses dont il a toujours cru que j'ignorais l'existence, je lui pardonnais, parce que j'avais le sentiment que de faire ces choses le rendait encore plus malheureux que moi. _

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être un journal, pas de la façon dont c'était écrit, c'était trop… bien écrit. Il n'y avait pas de date, ça ressemblait trop à un… prologue?

Elle feuilleta un instant le cahier sans regarder les page précisément et là elle comprit : Ce n'était pas un journal, c'était un livre, son livre, le livre d'une vie, de la sienne probablement. Et fallait-il qu'elle ait sérieusement besoin d'un exutoire, pour écrire avec tant de sentiment (de ressentiment?) ces quelques paragraphes qui était griffonné dans les première pages.

_Malheureux, parce qu'au fond de lui, je pense qu'il croyait que jamais il ne pourrait aimé une femme, comme il l'avait toujours aimé Lui, d'un amour platonique, mais tellement fusionnelle, tellement profond, qu'il en devenait automatiquement puissant. Ou du moins plus puissant que tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir pour moi, ou pour tout autre de mes camarades. _

Morgane posa le cahier sur la caisse en bois où elle l'avait trouvé, s'arma de son balais, enjamba deux sac poubelle, un carton de livre renversé, et dépoussiéra le coin le plus en retrait du vieux grenier, ou elle installa le vieux matelas de bébé qu'elle avait trouver parmi les vêtements d'enfant.

Elle retourna chercher l'ouvrage, ferma la porte fermement et retourna s'installer dans le coin qu'elle s'était aménagé.

Sa mère rentrait à 23h ce soir, conférence, et elle aurait parfaitement le temps de comprendre, comprendre ce qu'on tentait de lui cacher depuis des années, comprendre pourquoi elle avait ce nœud dans le ventre qui lui indiquait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait regarder sa mère comme avant.

Coincée entre la vieille armoire et un Nième coffre en bois, elle se plongea dans ce récit qui, d'après elle, changerait à jamais sa vision du monde.

**Voilà... Le début... **

**Vous avez aimé? reviews?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! **

**Disclaimer : Les perso n'appartiennent qu'à une seule et même personne, et ce n'est pas moi... Sauf peut-être Mélanie, et Morgane... **

**Reviews :**

**Lunaclever : La voilà! merci pour ta review. **

**Souviens toi d'hier. **

Partie 2. 

_Je ne crois pas qu'il n'en ait jamais voulu à Lily. Certes il avait un peu de rancune : elle lui avait pris son James, son ami de toujours, elle l'avait assagit, et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment changer, ils devaient se le partager dorénavant. _

_Sirius n'a jamais été préteur. C'était, et même s'il affirmait le contraire, une de ses caractéristiques purement Black. Il avait grandi dans une famille où c'était chacun pour sa peau, et inconsciemment, il reproduisait cet état de pensée. _

_C'est en parti pour ça aussi qu'il reconnaissait Lily : Elle avait gagné, et ce loyalement, là ou lui avait échouer. Pendant un long moment pourtant, il avait jouer à celui qui obtiendrait le plus d'amour de James, et voyant qu'elle en avait chaque jour un peu plus, il lui était arrivé d'avoir des crises de rage. _

_C'était généralement dans ces moments que j'étais là. Je le laissait évacuer sa colère, je lui permettais de transformé cette haine en passion. J'ai toujours remercier silencieusement Lily pour ça : Grâce à toute la tension qu'elle apportait à Sirius, je vivais des moment merveilleux, emplie de passion et… de tendresse aussi. _

_Mais il avait finit par s'y faire : James aimait Lily plus que lui, ou du moins pas de la même manière, et ça, il n'y pouvait rien. Et puis parfois, quand il voyait Lily pleurer, notamment après un courrier de sa sœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver étrangement semblable à elle. _

_Pétunia Evans était aux sorciers ce que Regulus Black était aux moldus. Si il n'avait pas eu cette ascendance contraire, probablement serait-il devenu amis. Aussi Sirius réconfortait Lily quand elle recevait une correspondance de sa sœur, et Lily encourageait Sirius quand celui-ci se faisait persécuté par son jeune frère. _

_C'était leur relation. Quelque chose entre la rivalité et la similitude. Parce que Lily et Sirius se ressemblait beaucoup. Sûrement plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'avouer en tout cas. _

_Si je n'avais pas tant aimé cet homme, probablement aurais-je pu m'admettre le triangle amoureux dans lequel ils s'étaient tous les trois embringués. De manière totalement inobjective, je voyais évoluer cette histoire bancale d'un œil particulièrement critique. Ça allait mal se finir, je le sentais. _

_J'avais pourtant cru que lorsque Lily avait accepté de sortit avec James, le plus dur serait passé pour Sirius, mais je me trompait. Un soir, tranquillement installer devant ma cheminé à écrire ce que mes amis appelait, à tord, mon journal, mais qui était en fait de précieuse notes sur ce que j'écris actuellement, il avait débarqué chez moi. _

_J'avait eu peur. Je veux dire par là qu'il m'avait fait peur. Dans ses yeux, j'avais vu cette lueur démente que je ne reverrais qu'un an après, dans des circonstance plus funeste pour nous tous. _

_Je l'avais laissé me déshabiller, je l'avais laisser m'embrasser, comme il le faisait si bien, et entre deux baisé, j'avais pu lui extirper ce qui le rendait si fou : Lily était enceinte, James allait être papa, il aurait bientôt un autre être avec qui être si complice, et lui, Sirius, ne serait plus que l'autre, l'ancien… _

_Cette nuit là, il m'a fait l'amour si fort, si passionnément, que je crois que j'ai su directement après. Pourquoi me taire? Parce que je savais que ce ne serait pas la chose à faire, de l'enchaîner à moi, alors qu'il venait perdre son ''premier amour''. _

_Un bébé. De l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Mon plus grand rêve, et ma plus grande peur. Je ne savais pas m'occuper d'un enfant, je ne pourrais jamais. Cinq mois plus tard, alors que le nouveau Potter, celui qui serait malgré tout la fierté de son parrain, pointait doucement son nez, j'annonçais mon départ. _

_Comme dans une pièce bien huilé, je les vit m'adresser leur profonde tristesse à l'idée de mon départ, je vis l'incompréhension dans les yeux du père de mon enfant… le tout exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Je versais quelques larmes, pour la forme, et je disparaissait dans un endroit lointain. _

_Une fille. Ma fille. L'incarnation parfaite de son père, ses même yeux gris, ses même cheveux d'ébène, et cette petite fossette quand elle riait… Un an à peine après sa naissance, James et Lily mourrait, je la laissait à une nourrice pour deux jours, et je traversait l'atlantique pour les rejoindre, pour Le rejoindre. _

_Peter. Il avait trahi. Il s'était laissé aveugler par les belles promesses du seigneur des ténèbres, et il avait vendu James et Lily. Sirius était comme fou. C'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute : Il n'avait pas eu la force, d'affronter ce sentiment en lui, il ne pouvait pas avoir leur vie entre ses mains. C'était trop pour lui. _

_Il se sentait faible. Je savais ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il reprenne confiance en lui, la même chose qu'à chaque fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas, plus maintenant, alors qu'un enfant m'attendait au loin. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, ni à ce bébé, ni à Elle, ni à Lui. Ç'aurait été bafouer toute mes décisions. _

_Merlin, dieu, ou n'importe qui d'autre me pardonne mes décisions. Parfois je me dis que peut-être, si je n'avais pas été… si j'avais… Peut-être serait-il encore en vie, peut-être n'aurait jamais subit toutes ces années à Azkaban, toutes ces années en enfer. Sa mort fut peut-être une délivrance, qui sait. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait entre la période de son évasion, et son décès, mais je sais une chose. Je connais sa dernière pensée, elles étaient tout droit dirigé vers un dénommé James Potter, et, inconsciemment, vers un petit bout, qui, en grandissant, ressemblait peut-être trop à son père…_

_Fin. _

Des torrents de larmes. Voilà ce qui ruisselait sur les joues de Morgane actuellement, alors qu'elle refermait doucement l'histoire de sa mère. Son histoire. L'histoire de son père. L'histoire de vie de personne qui n'avait jamais pu connaître cette fin parfaite qu'est ''et il vécurent heureux''.

- Morgane? Tu es là?

La jeune fille se leva précipitamment emmenant, probablement par réflexe, ce livre qui lui avait prit son après midi, et alla se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

Plus jamais elle ne la jugerais, elle ne pouvais pas, pas après ce qu'elle venait de lire, pas après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Merci.

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Les mots aurait été superflu…

**Alors? Pas trop déprimant? **


End file.
